Aigakure no Kuni Ch01: Tsunami
by YukiVampirii
Summary: Yumi Shirayuki is a girl that grew up near Matsushima Bay... and believes that she was saved by mermaids from drowning. She then moves to Osaka with her Aunt Mizore Shirayuki, gets enrolled in a new school and makes new friends. Are mermaids & yokai real?
1. Aigakure no Kuni Ch01: Tsunami

**Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic.**

I based on Rosario + Vampire and Unforgettable Language of the series. I added a touch of Naruto, though. ;) Hope you like it!

**Aigakure no Kuni Ch.01: Tsunami**

**Summary: **Meet Yumi Shirayuki, a girl from the seaside. Know more about her here in the series in her own point of view.

**

* * *

  
**

"Yumi Shirayuki! Get up!" Ugh… Its summer vacation and I have to wake up early? Mom has got to be kidding me. "I'm coming, Mom!" I got up, took a shower and wore my usual outfit- a graphic tee and beach shorts. Good morning Honshu, Japan! Hello summer vacation!

Hey, what's that smell? Sushi? No. Tuesday is Pancake-day. But I really smell something fishy.

"Yumi?" says mom. "Yes?" She hesitates, "Oh, never mind. Eat up." I couldn't argue with that. "Okay."

"_Itadakimasu! "_ Yum! Mom's strawberry pancakes are the best! In just ten minutes, the pancakes disappeared into my stomach. *Burp!* Teeheehee… Off to Matsushima Bay!

* * *

Keep swimming, swimming… "Whoa!" How unusual. The waves are huge this afternoon. "No way." A freakin' giant is headed towards my direction. TSUNAMI! I'll be fish food in a matter of seconds. _How the heck are you going get yourself out of this if you're gaping your mouth open like that, Yumi? Swim, now! _And I did.

Dang, this is like Konohamaru versus Jugo! _HELP!_ *Splash!* And there goes my 15-year-old life. I'm drowning…

* * *

Huh? I feel arms around me… It feels like I'm flying right now. Fast… so fast.

Now I can feel… Sand? I force my eyes open… "Oh, I hope she's alright." A girl! Such a sweet voice. "She might wake up! Let's go!" So there's two of them? By the time I opened my eyes, they were gone. What I saw is a comb made out of coral and perals. _"Kawaii!" _It was like the ones you see in books about _yokai_ and _Ningyo._ Mermaids? Forget about it.

I looked around me, "Funny. This is exactly where I live."

* * *

By the time I got home… "Yumi-chan! Do you realize what time it is?" Great. I was just saved from drowning to death, and now my mom is going to kill me. "_Gomen nasai…" _ I knew I still had to apologize.

She relaxed after that, "Oh, Yumi, I just got worried…" then she leaves the room and continues to prepare dinner.

* * *

"I read the letter sent by your Aunt Mizore." says mom.

"Why mom? What does it say?" Mizore Shirayuki? My Aunt Mizore? It's been so long long since I last saw her. Wow!

"I guess it's better if you study in a school with higher standard of education…" I don't get it. Now we're talking about school? "You are one of the top students in you're year anyway." So? What does it have to do with Aunt Mizore?

"Sorry, Mom. I really don't get it. Can you just please spill the beans?"

"Yumi, you're moving to Osaka."


	2. Aigakure no Kuni Ch02: Konnichiwa Osaka

Aigakure no Kuni Ch.02: The Twins

"I'm going to miss you so much, dear!" It's been a week since the tsunami incident, and today I'm moving to Osaka.

"I love you, Mom." I'm finding it quite hard to tell her that I'm going to miss her too.

"Take care, Yumi. I love you too."

I have to hurry or else I might sober all over the place.

"You and dad take care too. I'm going to call at least once a week to check on you." God, I'm really going to miss my mom.

"Bye, Mom." Hugs! Priceless.

Good bye, Matsushima Bay!

(insert line)

It's troublesome carrying luggage on my own without any help. I hate riding a crowded train even more.

"Ooh!" Things are getting better though. The view of the city is great! I really have to get used to these stuff.

Okay, it's time to get off and ride a bus.

(insert line)

It was only a short bus ride from the bus station to my aunt's subdivision.

I glanced at every house I passed by to see if one of the gates has 'Shirayuki' on it.

Now where the heck…

"Shirayuki! " Found it. *Ding-dong!*

(insert line)

I was expecting Aunt Mizore to welcome me in but, instead, a baby-face thirteen year old girl showed up.

"Yumi-chan! " She gives me a hug. How weird. Aren't we humans supposed to be warm-blooded? Hmm… must be the AC. Who cares? A hug's a hug!

"Nana-chan!" This is my cousin Nanami. She's pale-skinned and has natural indigo hair that I really adore. (She got to be blessed with cool indigo hair while I'm stuck with wavy light brown hair.) Despite the rocker hair, the faint blush on her cheeks makes her look very delicate. Oh, and she has a twin brother that's just as awesome. I have the cutest cousins in the world!

"Yumi-chan? "

"Uh… What? "

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Awkward much!

"Oh sorry", I just smiled and pinched her cheek gently, "Hey Nanami. Where's Yukito?".

"Yuki-chan's inside. Come in. I'll show you your room."

(insert line)

Aunt Mizore's house is neat! It's so comfy and… cool. Literally.

We went upstairs and I'm so amazed with the photo gallery on wall along the stairs. Every picture is placed in a silver frame. "This gallery is so cool!" I said with amazement.

Nanami giggles "Thanks! It was our idea."

"Another Twin masterpiece, right?", I asked.

"Uh-huh. We even put up some of Mom's old pictures."

I guess I'll be chilling at the chairs tomorrow morning.

"Here's your room Yumi-chan." says Nanami, pointing to the door at the end of the hallway. "I'll help Yuki-chan make some snacks. We'll be in the kitchen if you need something."

I smiled, "Sure, Nana-chan. Thanks."

The room is a bit bigger than my room at home. It has a single-sized bed with floral covers. I started unpacking and put my clothes in the cabinet.

"Kyaaa~! " Aunt Mizore put a purple colored shoe cabinet in this room. OMG! She always knew I loved shoes and the color purple. "I love you, Auntie!"

I put all five pairs of shoes I brought in it.

*Grrr!* I'm getting hungry.

(insert line)

As soon as I got in the kitchen, I saw Yukito holding a tray of sandwiches. I can't help but smile. I don't care even if I look like Karin with a new set of Sasuke's sweaty clothes. Yukito has the same hair as his sister but his eyes are blue. (Nanami's eyes are blue-gray.) Imagine a kid with indigo-colored Sasuke hair and Naruto's blue eyes. That's my Yuki-chan!

"C'mon, Yumi-chan! Dig in!" says an excited Yukito.

"Strawberry jam." says Megumi, winking at me.

Aww, shucks…. "Thanks guys!"

(insert line)

"I'm home!" I know that voice.

"Welcome home, Mom!" calls the twins.

"Thanks for the shoe cabinet, Auntie! Love it!" I call out too.

"Yumi-chan!" she comes to the kitchen and kisses the twins on the cheek. She turns to me, "You're welcome! I'm glad you liked it. My, you've grown since the past two years."

Aunt Mizore is my mom's cousin and best friend. If you didn't know any better, you'd think we're cousins instead. And yes, she is stunning! The twins got their looks from her, except the hair and eyes. Her hair is even lighter than mine and seemed _icy_.

"Mom, excuse us. Sorry to interrupt." says Nanami.

"Yes dears?" Auntie often calls us 'dear'. I think Mom got that from her.

"Did you bring home dinner?" asks Yukito. Who said I was the only hungry one around here?

"Yes. Tonight is teriyaki night!"

(insert line)

Dinnertime!

We chatted about our plans for the upcoming school year while having dinner.

"Dear, excuse me." says Auntie, referring to me.

"Yes Auntie?"

"I'm glad you agreed to stay here for your last two years in high school."

"I am too!" I'm happy I did too.

"So are you ready to go take the entrance exam tomorrow?" I studies last week but I'm still nervous. You know… new school and stuff.

I still smiled "Sure."

End of Chapter 02 -


End file.
